A Star-Crossed Romance
by music4life38
Summary: On the train ride to Hogwarts for her sixth year, Madeline, a Gryfindor, meets another sixth-year. The two of them hit it off, and Madeline wonders why she never met him before. It turns out Draco Mafoy is a Slythering. Madeline may have found her one true love, and he's supposed to be her worst enemy


**Chapter 1**

**Hello! This is chapter one of three, which sounds short, but I'm in the process of writing Still Starcrossed, the sequel story which takes place during DH! Now Draco read the notecard I gave you!**

**Draco: The stupid mugle who wrote this stupid story doesn't own the stupid characters in the stupid story execpt for the stupid Madeline, Grace and Vittoria, and the stupid plot **

**Me: Thats not what it said you git! Plus, you seriously don't have a better vocabluary than that you stupid Slytherin! Ps you just called yourself stupid. Ok all credit to Queen Rowling, and on with the story!**

I pull my trolley through King's Cross Station, my parents trailing behind me. I receive a few stares, directed mainly at my owl, but it's not something new to me. Going on six years at Hogwarts is enough time to teach me that the muggle world is no longer mine.

I say my goodbyes to my non-wizarding parents, who prefer to just avoid the subject entirely when it comes down to magic. I hug them both, kiss them on the cheek, and promise to call (they're rather frightened of owl mail) then run straight through the wall onto Platform 9 and ¾. I'm surrounded by the hooting of owls and the various colored cloaks of the wizarding families. My friend Grace has yet to arrive and Vittoria is wrapped up in a rather emotional goodbye. Not wanting to disturb her I board the train and decide to find her later.

I stow my luggage in a compartment and turn to sit down and find someone is already sitting on the opposite seat. The boy sitting there seems to be about my age, though I don't recognize him, so I assume he's from a different house. He has short silver blonde hair, grey eyes, and though he has a pale, slightly pointed face, he is rather handsome. "Oh sorry" I blush a bit "do you mind if I sit here for now?" I ask pointing to the empty seat. "Sure. Why not?" he shrugs. "I'm Madeline by the way" I say sticking out my hand. "Draco" the boy says, shaking my hand.

Not having anything else to do, we talk. We talk endlessly. We talk about school, home, our family, our friends, books, music, our favorite things. Just as our conversation turns to sports there is a knock on the compartment door and it slides open.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Draco gets up, a large handful of gold in his hand, and buys piles of sweets. I dig up a few sickles and buy two chocolate frogs, a licorice wand, and a pack of Drooble's chewing gum. I unwrap a chocolate frog and toss the card aside. It's another Morgana.

"So Madeline?" Draco scoots forward his legs brushing mine "Do you play quidditch?" Oh he's totally flirting with me, I think to myself. "I'm a chaser for my house team"

I've been playing since my third year and I'm actually rather proud because I just got the new Nimbus 2006 this year. I don't say anything because I don't want to brag. "Really? I'm a seeker." He leans in almost inches from my face. Ok he's definitely not in my house and _definitely_ flirting with me. I hear a faint voice in the back round calling "Madeline. Madeline where are you?" totally imperfect timing on Grace and Vittoria might I add.

"Well now I'm rather curious. I know you're not in Slytherin with me or I'd know you. So what house are you in?" Slytherin? I hope the disappointment doesn't show on my face. I really liked Draco too. Too bad. "um"

The compartment door slams open. I don't even need to look to know who's there. "There you are Madeline. You need to change into your robes. The train will be arriving soon." The two of them absorb the situation. Grace remains silent but Vittoria (my fellow chaser) blows her top. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"she yanks me out of the compartment. "Need I remind you that you are a Griffindor? Draco Malfoy there is a Slytherin!" Draco's face falls and Vittoria drags me along. Grace gathers my luggage and smiles apologetically at Draco "she can be a bit melodramatic sometimes" she says.

We find their compartment and sit. "I'm going to pretend that _that _never happened. OK?" Vittoria shouts. "Whatever. I'm going to get my robes on" I mutter, quite depressed by the whole situation.


End file.
